syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off Season V
Is the Fifth Fictional Season of Face Off that includes 15 contestants this season includes a New theme Beautiful and Deadly each week the artist will have to face Amazing Challenges showing their Creativity Contestants Episode 1 Beautiful But Deadly Sudden Death Challenge The Artists arrive at the Descanso Gardens to create a character that respresents a beautiful or deadly Theme to get on the show Guest Judge Michelle Phan Top Looks Alan Beautiful Axel Deadly Liz Beautiful Pink Beautiful Safe Anna Deadly Rocky Beautiful Lauren Deadly Davis Deadly Austin Beautiful Landry Beautiful Olivia Deadly Bottom Looks Ross Deadly Sarah Beautiful Dan Beautiful Brick Deadly Winner Alan Eliminated Brick Saved Ross Episode 2 Hunter or Prey Foundation Challenge Create a alluring Plant Woman with Tentacles Guest Judge Uma Thurmen Winner Ross Spotlight Challenge Use a Predator and it's prey as Inspiration for a alien hunter Top Looks Austin and Ross Wasp and Black Widow Alan and Sarah Vulture and Fox Safe Lauren and Landry Scorpion and Desert Lizard Dan and Rocky Cobra and Rat Liz and Olivia Whale and Orca Bottom Looks Axel and Anna Jellyfish and Nudibranch Davis and Pink Great white Shark and Sea Lion Winner Alan Eliminated Anna Episode 3 Dirty Lust Spotlight Challenge Create a kimmpy Succubus Character using Edgy fabrics Guests Anna Silk Kristen Holden Reid Top Looks Alan and Pink Cover up nude nymph Olivia and Sarah Bondage ribbon Girl Austin and Ross Butterfly Cape Goddess Safe Landry and Lauren Large bat Winged Vampire Axel and Dan Green skin Mermaid Bottom Looks Liz Rocky Davis Big Breast Hooker Winner Punk Eliminated Davis Episode 4 Alien Horrors Foundation Challenge Create A Character brainwashed by a parasite Guest Judge Robert Kurtzmen Winner Liz Spotlight Challenge to take a model and turn them into alien horrors using animatronics Top Looks Austin Web Tentacled Arthropod Ross Winged bug Offspring Liz Female Snail Evolving Safe Alan Parasitic Slug Queen Axel Hooded Camofluage Predator Pink Mutant Worms and Host Olivia Hairy Cocoon Creature Sarah Female Insect Carnivor Landry Spiked Humanoid Bottom Looks Lauren Scorpion tailed dweller Rocky Exosekeloton Bird Dan Lizard human hybrid with tongue whip Winner Liz Elimnated Rocky Episode 5 Rupaul's Space Race Mini Challenge 12 of the past Contestants of Rupaul's Drag Race must turn of the Face Off Contestants into Old school Sci Fi Aliens Reward First pick of Fabric in the Lab Winner Manillia Luzon Focus Challenge Create a Queer Sci Fi Face Makeup on one of the 12 Drag Queens Guests Rupaul Santino Rice Michelle Visage Reward $1000 and Winner will be Feature on Dark Beauty Megazine Top Looks Alan Shangela Liz Kenya Mitchaels Sarah Sharon Needles Ross Manillia Luzon Safe Ross Ongina Pink Alexis Mitayo Axel Raven Olivia Willam Bottom Looks Lauren Shinele Laundry Delta Worth Dan Carmon Corwora Winner Alan Eliminated Dan Note This is a special Crossover between Rupaul's Drag Race and Face Off premering on both Logo and Syfy Episode 6 Don't Go In The Water Spotlight Challenge Use a Rare Sea Creature Is inspiration for a Deadly Sea monster Guest Judge James Cameron Top Looks Ross Vampire Squid Pink Pacific ViperFish Olivia Christmas Tree Worm Safe Liz Pink Sea Through Fantastia Austin Sea Spider Landry Arctic Walhal Bottom Looks Alan Sarcastic FringeHead Lauren Frilled Shark Axel Giant Isopod Winner Ross Eliminated Lauren Episode 7 Virus Effect Foundation Challenge Create a Nature God Using Tree Branches Guest Judge Howard Berger Winner Alan Spotlight Challenge Use a Virus Strain as Inspiration for a Resident Evil Monster Guest Judge Milla Jovovith Top Looks Alan T Roswell Virus Sarah Stinger Virus Ross T Gemini Virus Liz Q Virus Safe Austin Aquaduct Virus Pink J Virus Olivia Strake Virus Bottom Looks Laundry DryGround Virus Axel P Virus Winner Sarah Eliminated Axel Episode 8 Our Generaction Spotlight Challenge Help and Mentor a group of teenage makeup artists with their Drama Club along with creating Theactral stage makeup for a classic Play Reward Winner's Characters will be feature on broadway Top Looks Austin and Gabin Pipin Olivia and Ashly Witches of Easwick Safe Alan and Stuart Wizard of OZ Pink and Kevon Cats Sarah and Sophie Into the Woods Bottom Looks Liz and Mia The Apple Tree Laundry and Reagan Beauty and The Beast Winner Austin Eliminated Liz Episode 9 Paranormal Witnesses Spotlight Challenge Use Clues as inspiration for a original Cryptic Top Looks Alan Footprints and Fingernails Olivia Bitemarks and WaterScales Pink Drymarks and Rcokholes Safe Sarah Black spots and Pale skin Austin Deadbirds and Quills Ross Clawmarks and Nest Bottom Looks Sarah Tuskholes and Red Hair Laundry Serpent Teeth and Spikes Winner Alan Eliminated Laundry Episode 10 Self Killing Spotlight Challenge Create a Horror villain based on alter ego Top Looks Olivia Mrs CockSucker Austin Sledge Hammer Steve Safe Alan Lord Yellow Fire Ross The Bleeder Pink Vampira Lover Bottom Looks Sarah Deadly Sorceress Winner Olivia Eliminated Sarah Episode 11 The Fast Pace Challenge Fast Pace Challenge To work in Three stages Stage 1 Apply Eye lend Prothestics For 2 hours Stage 2 Match Crazy wigs with cowls Stage 3 Make Face Pieces For 5 Hours Winner Ross Eliminated No One Episode 12 The Fast Pace Challenge Part 2 Spotlight Challenge/Stage4 Participate in a fourth Stage from the previous Challenge to Create a Full Head Piece With Horns Winner Austin Eliminated Pink Episode 13 Children of Nature Spotlight Challenge Create a Sorcerer based on a Legendary Beast Austin Faun Ross Harpie Olivia Sphinx Alan Centaur Winner Ross Eliminated Olivia Episode 14 The Devil's Legions Spotlight Challenge Create four Demonic Characters including Ruler of hell his bride turing evil and two of their children using a envirimental Theme Alan Dark Forest Ross Deserted Island Austin Jungle Winner Alan Category:Unofficial Seasons